Talk:Fable III
PC Twitter about PC version Apparently it hasn't been cancelled yet, so some good news.... even though we're still waiting in the dark. --JonTheMon 19:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Judgements In the article, it says: "Molyneux explained a new mechanic called "judgements", started when the player grants their subjects an audience to hear their problems. Often these problems will be disputes with "muddied moral waters". If the player is impatient, they can make a quick decision to lock one party of the dispute in their dungeons, do nothing or reward one party with gold. If the player wants to become more informed, they can choose to journey to the scene of the crime itself and make a just (or purposefully unjust) decision on the matter. In addition to this, players have to make decisions about what promises they made in the early stages of the game they need to keep and give their full attention and what promises should be ignored." I have completed story mode and never encountered this. Is this a mechanic in the game or should it be removed from the article? HeliosMaximus 17:02, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you have completed the story then you should ahve done the parts as King/Queen. That is the Judgement mechanic.--Alpha Lycos 23:12, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : :I encountered decisions about the governing of the country as a whole, but I never was asked to settle disputes between individuals like this leads on. When I made these decisions it was usually do one thing, or another thing. It was never "lock one party of the dispute in their dungeons, do nothing or reward one party with gold." I was never able to journey to the "scene of the crime." Notice in the passage it says that your royal judgements about one's promises are "in addition" to these other judgements. HeliosMaximus 13:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) WANTED!!! I am looking for: *Really Sharp Pair of Scissors *Jack's Hammer *Dragonstomper .48 *Chinkenbane I am willing to pay 2mil gold for each. My gamertag is lordqaz. Lordqaz 02:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Two things. One: this should be in a forum. Two: People on Live don't seem to trade for gold as its too easy to make in Fable III. They trade weapons for weapons. --Alpha Lycos 02:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have two of each I would give you one each for free but LIVE is gone for little bit for meChesshire 08:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Chesshire ::I've already dealt with the achievements for Fable III. I no longer need any of them as I have a save with every weapon. But thanks for the offer and try the forums they should have people searching. --Alpha Lycos 08:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Cut out the speculative stuff, Hey guys, I noticed we have a TON of clutter on this page, we should remove the speculative stuff and put relevant things in, otherwise it is very misleading for someone who may have never played the game. I would do it myself, but the page is locked. Thanks RedDemonFox 18:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The page is only locked to "Unregistered" and "New" users to prevent vandalism; anyone else should be able to edit it. Do you get the message that says You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page has been locked to prevent editing. or one that says ''Note: This page has been locked so that only registered users can edit it.'' The second message comes up to all, but it's only IPs who can't edit - if the page comes up with an edit box, you can still edit. If you get the first message, you are still counted as a "New" user; make a few more constructive edits and stick around for a few more days and you will become "Autoconfirmed", which will allow you to edit the page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Im disappointed Alright, so I played fable 3 at my mates house, completed it in a day, loved it, but am very very disappointed! I remember reading, and hearing about all the new features they were adding in! like weapon morphing, yes they morph but only the hero weapons (fully) and i was hoping to create god like weapons and then sell them over xbox live, just as promised! but nooo! they decided to break that promise! and while we're on the subject of promises i was hoping to make loads of promises, to loads of people, and have my reign as a king extended for ages! and possibly the ability to perform monarch errands after defeating the (XXXSPOILERSXXX) darkness! so many things aren't in the game that they promised like being able to drag people and sell them in a factory! grr why is none of this stuff in the game???? :They couldn't put all they wanted into the game. If they had it would have taken longer to make the game but Microsoft gave them a deadline so half the stuff was dropped. As for dragging people to factories that is in the game if you do the right quests. Same as dragging people to jail. And the legendary weapons morph to become their proper look. --Alpha Lycos 00:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) blah okay so it says gauntlets morph as well as weapons? mine don't?! also they say they get stronger the more you use them, do they mean if you unlock the magic chests on road to rule? also when your non-hero weapons level up they apparently morph on one of my saves the bonesmasher got the shotgunner thing but no morph? why? and last but not least, on my newest save, i was using shock + vortex, hero sword and the bonesmasher against the hollow men on the first sam and max quest when my hand glowed as if something were up grading, so i checked the bonesmashers augments, and it wasnt full? what was the glow then? Theresa Is Evil! 21:53, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :The gauntlet morphs aren't very visible - all that happens is that the patterns on them (the wavy lines) get more intricate; at lvl 0 there is no pattern and by lvl 5 the patterns go all over the gauntlet. :Getting stronger as you use them does indeed refer to the upgrade chests on the Road to Rule. Although the sentence itself was written during development, when we all thought the morphing was more complex than it actually is. :The legendaries only morph if the corresponding level chest is opened on the Road; if a certain upgrade would change the barrel style of a gun, you need to have opened Skill chest 3, the one that changes the barrels of the hero weapons. :The glow you got was either a glitch, or you had recently upgraded gauntlets on the Road and hadn't used that particular secondary spell since - opening a Will chest on the Road will upgrade one of your gauntlets directly, but the other won't upgrade until you start to cast with it. :Hope that answers your questions. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:03, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Also with the legendary weapons they can morph without needing to upgrade them. The gauntlets also get stronger with the Magic Aura, though it may increase as more chests open but I don't really know. --Alpha Lycos 02:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Archived The comments from the top half of this page have now been archived. The archived sections are now considered closed, and should no longer be edited. If you wish for an archived section to be re-opened for further discussion, you can suggest it below. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:09, December 11, 2010 (UTC)